garagekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyoko Warriors
, Odd Della Robbia, Jeremie Belpois, William Dunbar, Ulrich Stern, and Yumi Ishiyama.]] Lyoko Warriors (also referred to as "Team Lyoko",' "the group"', "the team" or "the gang") is the name given to the group of the main characters in Code Lyoko; Jeremie Belpois, Aelita Schaeffer, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama, William Dunbar, and later, Laura Gauthier, who was later kicked out. The Lyoko Warriors battle the malevolently evil, sentient autonomous artificial intelligence/multi-agent system named X.A.N.A. so that he does not gain control of Earth and beyond. They also try to gain more knowledge about Aelita, Franz Hopper, and X.A.N.A.. The Lyoko Warriors were constantly at odds with Sissi's group. Their main headquarters is located at the Factory. However Kadic Academy could also be considered as such. History In the first season, the sole purpose of the Lyoko Warriors was to materialize Aelita and shut down the Supercomputer so that X.A.N.A. would not interfere with the outside world. They achieved this in Code: Earth, however. X.A.N.A. planted a virus in Aelita which killed her if the Supercomputer were to shut down. In the second season, following the revelation that Aelita had a virus inside of her, the group continued fighting in search of a "cure" for Aelita. However, with the introduction of Franz Hopper and Sector 5, the group's goals were increased. It was gradually revealed that Hopper was Aelita's father, and that he built Lyoko as a sanctuary for Aelita and him, and X.A.N.A. was originally a program to destroy Project Carthage, a military program that involved his advances in time travel. X.A.N.A. eventually escapes during an attempt to cure Aelita by completely wiping out her memory and thus killing her. Hopper however appears and revives her and restores her memory. X.A.N.A., now free from Lyoko's boundaries, is now located on the web. The third season features Jeremie trying to figure out how to access Sector 5. X.A.N.A. is still sending attacks, however these attacks are more powerful and strong as he is now in the web. Throughout the season, X.A.N.A. attempts to wipe out the four sectors to prevent the team from accessing Sector 5. He eventually does through a possessed Aelita, by wiping out the sectors one-by-one. William joins the team so team has better chances to fight X.A.N.A. He however gets captured and possessed. In the fourth season, the group has a whole lot on their list: rebuilding Lyoko, recovering William, traveling the web in search for X.A.N.A., trying to cover up William's disappearance, finding Franz Hopper, along with the everyday issues of school and life. Through the course of the season, these goals are fulfilled however with the cost of Franz Hopper's life and a handful of questions left unanswered. In the fifth season, they're trying to piece together X.A.N.A.'s return, and how Franz Hopper is connected to it. They discover a Replika called Cortex which contains valuable information. Odd, Ulrich and Yumi have ability to use the towers same way as Aelita, but all four of them are targeted by X.A.N.A. who needs their source codes, which he can only steal through spectres in the real world. William proves himself to the team and is accepted back. Also Laura joins the team as an aid for Jeremy at the lab. With William and Laura into the group, the team will try to investigate who revived X.A.N.A. and why. Unfortunately, they encounter new enemies called "The Ninjas". Current Members The current members consists of six junior high school children. *Jeremie Belpois – Jeremie is more often than not the team's main leader and intellectual strategist, as well as their source of profound knowledge and intelligence. Jeremie acts as "the operator"; he manages everything for virtualizing and devirtualizing, anything that does with the Supercomputer. He is Aelita's love interest, and their romantic relationship has been featured on the series, although not as strong and deep as and Ulrich's and Yumi's romantic relationship. *Aelita Schaeffer – Aelita was originally thought to be a mere computer program in the form of a human body of solid flesh and blood until she was successfully materialized on Earth by Jeremy, and her real history was eventually revealed. She has the ability to use the interfaces in Lyoko. Originally a defenseless elf on Lyoko, Aelita becomes a strong angel (with wings) in the fourth season. Her main weapon is energy fields which can destroy monsters on contact (excluding Megatanks) and she also possesses the ability to alter, control and manipulate the landscapes and terrain of Lyoko or create invulnerable clones of herself (Creativity), she is also able to freeze her enemies in a block of ice (Petrification). She has a new rival (similar to Ulrich and William's rivalry) named Laura Gauthier, who both compete for Jeremie's heart (again, similar to Ulrich and William competing for Yumi's heart and romantic affections). They were both hostile to each other, until in Rendez-vous where Aelita thanks Laura for helping Jeremie. *Ulrich Stern – Ulrich is hot-headed, stubborn, and shy, although loyal and thoughtful. In the first season, Ulrich was the apparent leader in Lyoko, however his role as this was diminished in the following seasons. Ulrich is a samurai on Lyoko, with the abilities to split into three ("triplicate") and run very quickly ("super sprint"). His weapon is a sword, although in the fourth season, he was given katanas (dual swords). Ulrich is Yumi's love interest and their relationship is, to say the least, "complicated". Back then, he and William were big rivals, trying there best to catch Yumi's attention. Later on in Rivalry, Ulrich got assistance from his rival, thus allowing William to officially rejoin the group. As of now, they are now friends. *Odd Della Robbia – Odd is the jokester of the team, and he constantly makes jokes constantly, much to his team members' annoyance. Odd has blonde hair with a purple streak. Odd is messy, disorganized, and cheap although he is loyal and honest. Odd acts more of a member than a leader, although he has taken command on occasion, especially in Marabounta. Odd is a cat on Lyoko and defends himself with laser arrows and his shield. Odd originally had the ability to see the future, however this was ability was later removed. *Yumi Ishiyama – Yumi is the mature one of the group, that is, the person who offers common sense and ideas when the others are too incompetent or scared. Yumi is the oldest and is somewhat the leader, however this role is not "officially" established. Yumi is a geisha on Lyoko, reflecting her Japanese heritage and has the ability to move things with her mind ("telekinesis"). She is also gifted in aerobatics as she can balance herself in sticky situations. She is Ulrich's love interest, however throughout the show, she states that she is not interested but this proves not to be the case. *William Dunbar – He had officially joined the Lyoko Warriors in Double Trouble for the many times he had been a great asset while on Earth against X.A.N.A's attacks. At first, William was immature and cocky when it came to fight X.A.N.A., much to the annoyance of his fellow team members. On his first battle on Lyoko, due to his showing off and recklessness, he was possessed by X.A.N.A. and destroyed the Core. For the most part in the fourth season, William was possessed and battled the group in, addition to X.A.N.A.'s monsters, until being rescued and freed in Down to Earth. William's avatar was a Doppelsöldner when he first went to Lyoko. Before then, the Lyoko Warriors were wary of him going to Lyoko and back to joining the group but in Rivalry, William is fully accepted back in to the group when he helps out Ulrich on a mission in Lyoko. William is the only other member of the group that is the same age as Yumi. He is also the oldest member of the group. Former Members *Laura Gauthier – The unreliable and often mistrusted seventh and newest warrior. Laura made her first appearance in Code Lyoko Evolution where she corrected Jeremie on a question. She helped out the team on a mission in Lyoko. Laura wanted to join the group, but instead, was denied by Aelita. Like William, Laura started to remember bits and pieces of her memory in which she helps the group. In Virus, she is accepted into the team, not only because she helped out, but because she altered the program into the Core of Lyoko, allowing her to be invulnerable to the return to the past. Laura is mainly considered as Aelita's romantic rival, as she seems to deeply be romantically attracted to Jeremie. Her memory of the group was erased after betraying Jeremie because she wanted to erase X.A.N.A., while Jeremie want to keep X.A.N.A. around longer to find out where Aelita's mother is. The last time she spoke to Jeremie was in an argument. She also endangered William by telling him to activate the virus that would destroy X.A.N.A, causing Scyphozoa to possess him again. Having gone too far and acting without permission, Laura was officially kicked out and had her memory successfully erased due to Jeremie's new-and-improved return to the past fuction. *Elisabeth Delmas – She is more known by her nickname Sissi. In X.A.N.A. Awakens, Sissi is yet again trying to do just this. But when Ulrich doesn't show up that night, she storms off to find him, running into Odd, who is following Ulrich, who kidnapped Kiwi. She goes with Odd to the factory and inadvertently stumbles upon the secret of Lyoko, and becomes a part of the gang. The next day, Sissi expresses her interest in going to Lyoko. However, after being targeted in X.A.N.A.'s attack, Sissi reveals the secret to her father and is kicked out of the group for betraying them. A return to the past is launched, and Sissi never remembers any of the events that happened. She did aid the team again many times like in Ultimatum for example when she operated the supercomputer. In the end however she always lost her memory because of the time reversion. *Kiwi – The only non-human member of the group. Kiwi was brought to Kadic as Odd's pet, much to the dismay of Ulrich. Kiwi has displayed a low degree of intelligence, but has proven useful to the group on occasion. Kiwi was supposed to be the first one to be virtualized into Lyoko, but Odd became the test subject instead with his attempt to save his dog in X.A.N.A. Awakens. Kiwi also helped Odd reload his arrows once in Canine Conundrum, although accidentally. He does not appear in Code Lyoko Evolution as he is staying with Odd's older sisters named Elisabeth, Louise, Pauline, Marie and Adele. Temporary Members and Aides *Jim Morales – Member in Code: Earth and False Start. Having been fired by the principal for breaking Jeremie's ankle during a heated chase, he decided to prove himself by assisting in the battle against materialized Roachsters and was supportive and kind to Aelita, even checking her pulse and speaking very respectfully to her. His memory was erased by time reversion, though Jim has proven himself many times after this. Jeremie even said at the end of the episode Opening Act that he was tired of explaining the concept of Lyoko to Jim, as a time reversion was about to take place. *Herve Pichon – Brief member in The Robots. He helped take down a robot X.A.N.A.. created. His memory erased by time reversion. *Chris Morales – Brief member in Opening Act by helping the group hold off a polymorphic clone during a battle. Memory erased by a return in time. *X.A.N.A. – A temporary truce between Team Lyoko and X.A.N.A. occurred in Marabounta as Aelita was being targeted due to X.A.N.A.'s virus. X.A.N.A. needed her memory and thus helped destroy the Marabounta. This truce however only lasted for one episode and a similar event didn't reappear until Common Interest, where X.A.N.A. helped Jeremie save Aelita and X.A.N.A. in the process by replacing the supercomputer's power source. *Patrick Belpois – Appeared in one episode and is also Jeremie's cousin. He helped stall the X.A.N.A.- possessed Sissi and Herb. His memory was erased since Jeremie asked Aelita to activate a time reversion to heal his injuries from the attack of a possessed Sissi. *Hiroki Ishiyama and Johnny - Aided Yumi in hacking the military satellite in Hot Shower, memories erased via time reversal. Trivia *Jeremie, Laura, and Aelita are the smartest and most knowledgeably intelligent ones in the team. Yumi and William are also a bit smart while Ulrich struggles a bit on some of his tests. Odd usually doesn't bother to try (such as in Final Mix where he made a paper crane instead of finishing his test). *Laura is the only Lyoko Warrior who has not been virtualized. However, In the episode Friday the 13th, she almost went to Lyoko to assist Odd, but was stopped by Aelita. *Ulrich, Yumi and Laura are only ones who haven't been possessed (or in Odd's case zombified) by X.A.N.A.. Not counting X.A.N.A. taking control over Ulrich's body once. *All of the Warriors have used "Lyoko Warriors" as the team name at one point or another. It is mostly used as the team name in Evolution. At the end of X.A.N.A. Awakens part 2, it is Yumi who comes up with the group name. *At some point, every Lyoko Warrior, apart from Aelita and Yumi have, at one point, been temporarily or permanently kicked out of the group. *Laura is the only member who has not been a victim of X.A.N.A attacks. *Sissi, William and Laura are the only Lyoko Warriors to be banished from the group for a much longer time than a single episode. *Aelita and William are the only Lyoko Warriors who do not make an appearance in Garage Kids. Gallery Earth Season 1 2011-08-14_1450.png|Taking a walk around the Kadic grounds. Jeremy Yumi stat of panic.png|Jeremie and Yumi witnessing the bus almost cause a nuclear disaster in Log Book. Cheer up, einstein.png|Yumi and Ulrich cheering up Jeremie in Cruel Dilemma. 6 hatching a plan.png|Hanging out at Kadic in the evening. 12 only missed by a hair.png|Gathering in the lab to talk with Aelita. 11 aelita's birthday cake.png|''"Happy Birthday, Aelita!"'' 4 yumi wears the trousers in this group.png|Yumi doesn't seem to be in a very good mood.. Code Earth Jeremie hug image 1.png|True friends indeed. Faux depart 015.jpg|Jeremie says to Aelita that she doesn't need to worry about history class in False Start Tumblr m15z86w5J71qhy6hfo1 500.png|Sitting together. False Start - Gathers in Supercomputer Room.png|Gathering in the Supercomputer Room for the first time. Aelita Passed Out.png|Jim helping a passed out Aelita. Jeremie Walking Home Aelita.png|Jeremie shows Aelita around. L.jpg|They having fun together. False Start - First photo.png|Jeremie and Aelita in a photo. False Start - Second photo.png|Jeremie and Aelita in a photo. False Start - Third photo.png|Jeremie and Aelita in a photo. False Start - Aelita kiss Jeremie.png|Aelita kissing Jeremie's cheek. False Start - Aelita reassuring Jeremie.png|Reassuring Jeremie to virtualize her. Groupe 0977-1-.jpg|A sweet photo of Jeremie and Aelita. False Start - Best Friends.png|Their friendship grow stronger in the end. Earth Season 2 New Order Lyoko gang image 1.png|Gathering in the lab in New Order. New Order Jeremie and Aelita image 1.png|Jeremie and Aelita chatting in the Park. New Order Ulrich and Yumi trapped image 1.png|Ulrich telling Aelita and Odd to go deactivate the Tower. New Order Aelita finds an exit image 1.png|Aelita and Odd find the passage into the sewers from The Hermitage. The-Gang-Photos-code-lyoko-fan-club-24088797-500-400.jpg|Looking at Aelita's new cellphone. Unchartered Territory Jeremie and Aelita image 1.png|Jeremie and Aelita in Uncharted Territory. Unchartered Territory The gang image 1.png|Hanging out in Jeremie's room. Tumblr mg37n4vusU1rqxqt0o1 500-1-.png|Jeremie and Aelita holding hand together. Exploration Jeremie and Aelita hope for the best.png|They hope for the best. Exploration Gang going up the elevator.png|Going up the elevator after a tough time on Lyoko. A Great Day Aelita and Jeremie image 1.png|Jeremie telling Aelita about how Sissi blackmailed him. A Great Day The group at Kadic image 1.png|Hanging together. Odd and Team Lyoko.png|Talking about Aelita's nightmare. Saint Valentines Day Yumi and Aelita with the necklace image 1.png|Yumi looking at the mysterious necklace. 2011-09-15 0928.png|Fixing the mixing board in Final Mix. Random28.jpg|Ulrich holds Yumi in his arms in Missing Link. Chainon Manquant 400.jpg|Jeremie, Aelita and Odd in front of the vending machine. Tentation 228.jpg|Listenings to Jeremie's diary. Group.jpg|Waiting for Ulrich in A Bad Turn. AHHHHH!.jpg|They spots zombies in Attack of the Zombies. Ultimatum run from Jim.png|Running away from Jim in Ultimatum. Xanas kiss Yumi is oblivious image 1.png|Yumi seems not knowing "her" fault… XANAs Kiss Odd Yumi and Ulrich image 1.png|The group wait on Jeremie and Aelita in the X.A.N.A.'s Kiss. XANA's kiss Which Jeremie is which image 1.png|Aelita is confused by the two Jeremie. XANAs kiss Odd Yumi vs Yumi image 1.png|''"On three, we pulverise you!"'' Aelita kiss Jeremie.jpg|Jeremie kissed by Aelita. Xanas kiss Jeremie frozen after kiss image 1.png|Aelita leaves Jeremie frozen after kissing him. Jeremy aelita.jpg|Aelita ask Jeremie to test the antivirus in Vertigo. AelitaxJeremie Cute Moment.gif|Aelita reassuring Jeremie in Cold War. Cold War The students eat image 1.png|Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich have lunch. Cold War No time for fun image 1.png|Their play time is cut short because of a X.A.N.A. attack. Jeremie aelita.jpg|Aelita convincing Jeremie to let her go to Lyoko. Déjà Vu The group hang out image 1.png|In front of the Cafeteria. Déjà Vu The group in Aelitas dorm image 1.png|Discussing about her vision in Déjà Vu. Esprit frappeur 154.jpg|Lyoko Warriors in a mission at night. Franz Hopper 068.jpg|The pictures of Lyoko Warriors drawn by Odd for Jeremie. The Key - Jeremie with Aelita at Cafeteria.png|Aelita not paying attention when Jeremie's talking to her. The Key - Jeremie comforting Aelita-1.png|Jeremie tries to cheers Aelita. The Key - Jeremie find Aelita unconscious.png|Jeremie find Aelita unconscious in the Supercomputer Room. The Key - Jeremie trying to wake Aelita.png|Jeremie shakes Aelita to wake her up. Jeremie aelitashutsdown.jpg|Jeremie vows Aelita will have a normal life after they defeat X.A.N.A. the Group.jpg|Their friendship grows even stronger at the end. Earth Season 3 Ulrich and Odd entering CL 53.PNG|Ulrich and Odd come back in Straight to Heart. Odd complaining about being in another class CL 53.PNG|Listenings Odd's complains. Aelita being back on Earth CL 53.PNG|Aelita hugging Jeremie after she's devirtualized. Aelita 104.jpg|Aelita angry at Jeremie because he doesn't let her find her father. Aelita 127.jpg|Odd comforting Aelita in Hermitage. Aelita 133.jpg|Aelita looking at Odd. Aelita 136.jpg|Odd gasping at Aelita's plan. Aelita 158.jpg|Aelita prepares the Self Virtualization Program. The Pretender 6.jpg|Walking as the X.A.N.A.-fied crows watching on them. Groupe 1458.jpg|Gathering in the Lab. Sabotage 040.jpg|Discussing the bug in Sabotage. Sabotage 081.jpg|Having breakfast together. Sabotage 207.jpg|Aelita talking to Ulrich. Sabotage 384.jpg|Aelita and Ulrich coming out from scanners. Sabotage 397.jpg|Hanging out in Jeremie's room. Sabotage 400.jpg|In Jeremie's room. Triple sot 397.jpg|The gang eat in the cafeteria. Earth Season 4 William Returns Jeremie and Aelita in lab.png|Aelita helping Jeremie in lab. Renaissance 037.jpg|Aelita sitting with Jeremie. Sector 5 Holoweb.png|Gathering in lab in William Returns. William Returns Sissi interview the group.png|Sissi asking them about William. 444444444444.jpg|William teases Odd. 22220.jpg|Laughing at the William clone's stupidity in Wreck Room. Groupe_1927.jpg|Walking through the misty forest. Premier voyage 025.jpeg|Comforting Jeremie in Maiden Voyage. Premier voyage 031.jpeg|Laughing at Sissi. Groupe_1861.jpg|Discussing in Maiden Voyage. Replika 020.jpg|Watching Odd sleep. Odd and Aelita.png|Aelita mad at Odd. Aelita and Odd.jpg|Aelita and Odd kissing in Replika. Tumblr m52ofumy3l1r7qs82o1 400.jpg|Lyoko Warriors in their gym clothes. tumblr_lz3zh4xK1m1r7qs82o1_500.jpg|The group talks with William in a flashback. Materialized.jpg|Odd and Aelita translated in Lab Rat. Lab Rat XANA spiders image 2.png|Odd and Aelita in the Amazonian lab. Lab Rat Odd and Aelita fight image 1.png|Aelita protect Odd to buy more time to destroy the supercomputer. Aelita, Jeremie, and Ulrich.jpg|Discussing in the lab after they failed to destroy the supercomputer. Ulu.jpg|Yumi kissing Ulrich in the cheek. Groupe 1709-1-.jpg|Aelita envying about Yumi's birthday. Experience 391.jpg|Jeremie promises he'll chose a day for Aelita's birthday. Bragging Rights Group head to the sewer image 1.png|Heading down into the sewer. Bragging Rights Group at Kadic image 1.png|They chat before heading off to their classes. Thomas Jolivet.jpg|Aelita and Odd playing with their food. Gang Ready To Fight.png|Gang ready to fight X.A.N.A. William in A Lack of Goodwill. Memoire blanche 025.jpg|Aelita talking to the group in Distant Memory. The Lyoko Gang.jpg|The group talking together in front of Kadic's gate. Hard Luck Talking in the Lab image 1.png|Aelita talking to Jeremie and Odd in the Lab. Kiwodd 171.jpg|Meet the bikers in front of The Factory. Kiwodd 124.jpg|Odd panicly search for Kiwi. Cousins Once Removed Patrick meets the group image 1.png|Meet with Patrick Belpois. Bad Connection Jeremie and Aelita.jpg|Aelita with Jeremie in Bad Connection. Sueurs froides 324.jpg|Aelita and Ulrich after getting devirtualized by the Kolossus in Cold Sweat. Fight to the Finish William confronts Sissi image 1.png|In Fight to the Finish. Contre attaque 397-1-.jpg|Aelita being comforted by Jeremie. Gather in Supercomputer room Eps95.png|Lyoko Warriors gathering in the Supercomputer room in Echoes. First meeting flashback Eps95.png|The flashback of the first meeting of Jeremie and Aelita. Lyoko Warriors flashback Eps95.png|The flashback of Lyoko Warriors from episode The Key. William flirt with Yumi Eps95.png|William flirting with Yumi.. Yumi reject William Eps95.png|..But she quickly rejects William and leaving him. Jeremie and Aelita Eps95.png|Jeremie comforting Aelita. Yumi kissing Ulrich cheek flashback Eps95.png|A flashback of Yumi kissing Ulrich's cheek. Yumi and Ulrich Eps95.png|Ulrich and Yumi holding hands together as the time reversion launched. Sissi and Lyoko Warriors Eps95.png|Sissi gladly accepts the group's offer to make friends. Ready to shut down Supercomputer.png|Everyone is ready to shut down the Supercomputer. Virtual Season 1 Yumi Aelita running from a tornado.png|Yumi and Aelita running from a sandstorm in Log Book. Yumi hit by a Megatank.png|Yumi attacked by Megatank's laser. Creature de reve 303.jpg|Aelita after being freed from the Guardian. 13 aelita's alright.png|Aelita awake after being freed from the Guardian. 14 ready to jump.png|Ready to jump. Plagued Krab stares down Ulrich and Aelita umage 1.png|A Krab ready to attack Aelita and Ulrich. Plagued Aelita enters tower image 1.png|Aelita escorded by Yumi to a tower. Swarming Attack Yumi helps Aelita image 1.png|Yumi helping Aelita in Swarming Attack. Swarming Attaque 324.jpg|Yumi attacked by Hornet no longer after that. Swarming Attack Yumi is devirtualized image 1.png|Yumi is devirtualized by a Hornet. 10 go, young grasshopper.png|Yumi looking at Aelita for the last time in Just in Time. 2011-10-03 2105.png|Aelita telling Yumi the way to the tower. Yuma for the save.JPG|Yumi saving Aelita from Krab's laser in Claustrophobia. CodeLyoko 19 Frontier.jpg|First face-to-face meeting of Jeremie and Aelita. 17 jeremie and aelita.png|Aelita touching fingers with Jeremie. Routine 332.jpg|Discussing about strategy in Routine. 36eme dessous 245.jpg|Yumi almost falling. 36eme dessous 295.jpg|Yumi devirtualized just beside Aelita. tumblr m56ryyW0f71r7qs82o1 500.jpg|Giving Odd some mean looks. Ghost Channel Aelita explains what happened image 1.png|Seen in Ghost Channel. Code-Lyoko-3 image player 432 324.jpg|Waiting in a Tower. Jeremie and Aelita Code Earth image 1.png|Jeremie and Aelita are ready for the big step. Virtual Season 2 Ulrich and The Group.png|Getting ready to face off with X.A.N.A.'s monsters. Unchartered Territory Ulrich sees the Scyphozoa image 2.png|Ulrich seeing the Scyphozoa for the first time. Exploration Race through the Forest image 1.png|Heading to the edge of Forest Sector. Exploration Odd isn't too well in Sector 5.png|Odd doesn't feeling too well after being dropped by the Transport Orb. Exploration Ulrich is hit by a Creeper image 1.png|Aelita watches as Ulrich is devirtualized by Creeper. Exploration Aelita and Yumi on the elevater image 1.png|Yumi and Aelita on Sector 5 elevator. 539px-Episodio29.jpg|Finding the interface in Sector 5. A Great Day Group in Sector 5 image 1.png|Getting their vehicles to travel out of Sector 5. A Great Day Aelita and Yumi enter the Mountain Sector image 1.png|Yumi and Aelita arrive in Mountain Sector. Un grand jour 216.jpg|The group take a stroll through the Mountain Sector for a change in A Great Day. Codigo 11.jpg|Virtualizing onto the Ice Sector in Mister Pück. Saint Valentines Day Possessed Aelita attacks Yumi image 1.png|A possessed Aelita uses Creativity at Yumi. Saint Valentines Day Odd fires at Aelita image 1.png|Odd about to shoot Aelita. Saint Valentines Day Retreat and Aelita is safe image 1.png|The Scyphozoa retreating. Chainon Manquant 235.jpg|Aelita transferring her DNA link to Yumi. 298239 140701279357877 6431037 n.jpg|In a tower in Missing Link. Déjà Vu The group reach the Dome image 1.png|The group reach the Dome. tumblr_ly7nmqc8xC1qlvb12o1_500.png|On their vehicles yet again in The Chips Are Down. Tentation 004.jpg|Odd riding the Overboard crazily, getting on Aelita's nerves. Tentation 338.jpg|Ulrich devirtualized by a Tarantula. IMG 1250.PNG|Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi/Odd laughing at Odd/Yumi in A Fine Mess. A Fine Mess On vehicles in the Ice Sector image 1.png|Cruising through the Ice Sector. Cold War Lyoko Warriors in the Mountain Sector image 1.png|Standing in the Mountain Sector, the proud Lyoko Warriors. Tip-Top Shape Ulrich Yumi and Aelita image 1.png|Ulrich asking Jeremie how Odd's doing. Tip-Top Shape Misty Mountain Sector image 1.png|Yumi and Aelita having problems with the invisible Mountain Sector. IMG 1230.PNG|Yumi rides the Overboard. tumblr_lzlttqKp5X1qlvb12o1_500.png|Being virtualized in the Mountain Sector. 2011-08-16_2101.png|Riding their vehicles through the Mountain sector in Revelation. 27.jpg|The Lyoko Warriors waiting for the Transport Orb in Ice sector. Vdfc.png|Ulrich and Aelita running in Sector 5. Dvx.png|Aelita and Ulrich ride on Mantas controlled by Franz Hopper. Virtual Season 3 Lyoko Warriors in the Ice sector CL 53.PNG|Riding on their vehicles in the Ice Sector. The Transfer Orb about to take them to Sector 5 CL 53.PNG|About to be taken by Transport Orb. Ulrich saving Odd just at time CL 53.PNG|Ulrich saving Odd just in time from a pillar. The LW being shot CL 53.PNG|Riding their vehicles on the Celestial Dome. Fausse piste 173.jpg|In Ice Sector. Fausse piste 259.jpg|Yumi saving Aelita from Digital Sea. The Pretender 9.jpg|Ulrich and Aelita in Desert Sector. The Pretender 11.jpg|A disarmed Ulrich trying to stop X.A.N.A. Aelita by hugs her… Tarentule au plafond 334.jpg|Odd and Ulrich being cured from their "insanity". Triple sot 029.jpg|Yumi use Telekinesis to save Aelita from Scyphozoa. Triple sot 032.jpg|Ulrich cuts the Scyphozoa's tentacles. Triple sot 033.jpg|Odd complaining about teamwork. William and Aelita land in the Arena image 1.png|William and Aelita land in the Arena in Final Round. Tumblr m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo10 1280.jpg|Aelita with William. Virtual Season 4 Girl Power.jpg|Aelita and Yumi virtualized to Arena. Lecon de choses 281.jpg|Aelita virtualized behind Ulrich. Lecon de choses 283.jpg|Aelita walking to Ulrich. Aelita Scaring Ulrich.png|Aelita surprises Ulrich. Lecon de choses 312.jpg|Aelita and Ulrich heading to the activated tower. Lecon de choses 353.jpg|Yumi scolds William because another girl catches his eyes…. Replika 253.jpg|Aelita and Odd mad at each other. Replika 254.jpg|Aelita looking at Odd Odd looking at Aelita.png|Odd looking at Aelita. Replika 255.jpg|They decide to ignore each other. Replika 276.jpg|Odd thanking Aelita.. Replika 277.jpg|..for creating the shield. Tumblr lz3zddH6zR1r7qs82o1 500.jpg|Ulrich and Aelita riding together. Bragging Rights Odd uses shield image 1.png|Odd using shield. Bragging Rights Group on the elevator image 1.png|On Sector 5 elevator. Hard Luck Odd is bugged also image 1.png|Odd bugged by mandelbug. Krabes protecting a Tower image 1.png|The Lyoko Warriors ready themselves against the Krabs. Warriors.jpg|Farewell! From Echoes. Earth Season 5 Jeremie and Aelita in cyber-sport class.png|Jeremie and Aelita in cyber-gym class in X.A.N.A. 2.0. Group.png|The team in the factory lift. Evo terre 0141.jpg|Lyoko Warriors ID Card in Evolution. Staring at William.jpg|Staring at William. Cortex-115-1-.jpg|Aelita smiles at Jeremie before heading off to the lift. Evo terre 0087.jpg|Yumi and Ulrich being scanned. Evo terre 0163.jpg|Ulrich is in the Virtualization process. 0-yumi hit.jpg|Watching Yumi get shot. Tumblr mgw5a5e6Jh1qcbv12o2 500.png|Aelita and Ulrich in science class. Mmeeinstein 070-1-.jpg|Aelita giggling at Jeremie. Vote for Laura.jpg|The group decides whether they let Laura join them in Mrs. Einstein. Rivalry4|Listening to Odd on the phone. Screenshot13-1-.jpg|Jeremie ask Aelita why Ulrich virtualizing himself. Tumblr_mhm1pjh1Fx1qcbv12o4_500.png|Lyoko Warriors listening to Yumi in Suspicions. Soupcons 088-1-.jpg|William let Aelita enter the scanner first. CLE Gym Class.png|Aelita and Jeremie arriving at PE class just in time. compte a rebours 233.jpg|It is shown only Odd can be virtualized, while the other must wait until 12 hours. CLE Chat.png|Chatting in the Playground. CLE The Stalker Bunch.png|Secretly watching Laura in the library. Comment tromper xana 007-1-.jpg|Watching Odd teasing Sissi in How to Fool X.A.N.A.. Foolxana1|Aelita and Odd sitting. Imageza.jpg Foolxana3|In the lab ready to test the "How to fool X.A.N.A." program. Warrior Awakens 4.jpg|Watching Yumi fight the Ninjas alone with her newly acquired Bo Staff weapon. Warrior Awakens 27.jpg|Everyone is impressed by Ulrich's guide to defeat the ninjas. Rendezvous165|Jeremie pull Aelita away from Anthea spectre. Rendezvous166|Jeremie pulling Aelita. Rendezvous167|Jeremie pulling Aelita out from the chapel. Rendezvous203|Jeremie trying to convince Aelita it's not her mother. Rendezvous204|In the park. Rendezvous205|Aelita running away to meet the spectre again. Rendezvous206|Jeremie pursuing her. Rendezvous234|Jeremie comforting Aelita. Rendezvous236|In the lab. Rendezvous237|Checking X.A.N.A.'s power. Rendezvous239|Aelita apologizes to Jeremie. Friday the 13th .jpg|In Friday the 13th. Friday 10.jpg|Watching Odd fixing the Skid in. Friday 14.jpg|Both Jeremie and Aelita are not impressed by Odd's job. Friday 19.jpg|Aelita stops Jeremie from virtualizing Laura. Friday 20.jpg|Giving Samantha Suarez the red roses bought by Odd for her. Friday 21.jpg|Odd is still feel bad though. Intrusion6|Jeremie and Aelita working until late night in Intrusion. Intrusion22|Sitting together. Intrusion28|Yumi and William then join them. First real lunch.jpg|Having lunch together in The Codeless. Confusion65.JPG|Walking in The Sewer. OddsBlondeAgain.jpg|Jeremie, Yumi, Odd, and William in the Lab. Obstination15.JPG|Aelita find Laura and Jeremie working together in Obstination. Obstination19.JPG|The seven teens eating in the cafeteria. Code Lyoko cast.png|Everyone is surprised by the revelation that Anthea is still alive. Obstination89.JPG|Aelita protesting her friends decision to cancel the mission. tumblr mm1n4yVpWE1qk3grvo1 500.jpg|Listening as Jeremie reassures Aelita that they will help her find her mother, Anthea. Checking Source Codes.JPG|Checking X.A.N.A.'s power in Massacre. Jeremie And Aelita.png|A moment with Aelita and Jeremie after the events of the episode Massacre. Ultime mission 165.jpg|Discussing in the lab after their mission failed. Ultime mission 442.jpg|The group are safe from Tyron and the Cortex. Ultime mission 472.jpg|Preparing to shut down the supercomputer. Ultime mission 476.jpg|Lyoko Warriors, along with William, ready to shut down the supercomputer and render X.A.N.A. dormant once again Ultime mission 479.jpg|The Lyoko Warriors have shut down the supercomputer. Ultime mission 480.jpg|They watch as the room get darker… Virtual Season 5 Odd and Aelita virtualized to Arena.PNG|Aelita and Odd virtualized to Arena in X.A.N.A. 2.0. Mme Einstein Looking at Megapod.jpg|Looking at MegaPod in Miss Einstein. Einstein2|Examining the vehicle. Trailer29.PNG|The Megapod virtualized. InsidetheMegaPod.PNG|Inside the Megapod in Suspicions. Girls screaming.png|Odd's first time with Megapod is not very well. U can clearly see William being a bitch.png|Odd can't drive the Megapod very well in his first try. Aelita using her shield Evolution 7.png|Aelita using her shield to protect her and Ulrich from Blok Wall's shoot. 408232 10151350855112141 1222573060 n.jpg|Ulrich supporting a tired Aelita. Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000007600.jpg|In Megapod. Foolxana30|Aelita and William watching the tower in How to Fool X.A.N.A.. Foolxana34|William can't do anything when Aelita devirtualized. Warriorawakens57|The Megapod virtualized in The Warrior Awakens. Warriorawakens59|Inside the Megapod. Warriorawakens75|Yumi tell Odd to be careful. Warriorawakens78|Odd seems doesn't careful. Warriorawakens80|Arriving in Core chamber. Warriorawakens85|In front of Cortex interface. Friday 4.jpg|Yumi and Aelita entering tower together. Friday 5.jpg|Yumi and Aelita levitating to the upper platform of tower. Friday 6.jpg|Yumi and Aelita at upper platform. Intrusion 354.jpg|Yumi can be seen there as a goof. 922540 245315152294034 1201204214 o.jpg|Aelita with Ulrich in The Codeless. Mega2.PNG|In MegaPod. Confusion41.JPG|On the Cortex sector. ???.jpg|Watching something. Confusion79.JPG|Yumi and Aelita caught by Ninjas. Freeze!.jpg|Yumi and Aelita lifted by Ninja's telekinesis power. Obstination57.JPG|William get shot by a Blok. ca:Guerrers de Lyoko es:Guerreros de Lyoko fi:Lyoko-soturit fr:Lyoko-Guerriers gl:Guerreiros de Lyoko it:Guerrieri Lyoko pl:Wojownicy Lyoko pt:Guerreiros de Lyoko ru:Воин Лиоко Category:Organizations Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Characters Category:William Category:Yumi Category:Odd Category:Aelita Category:Jeremie Belpois Category:Ulrich Category:Heroes Category:Laura Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Code Lyoko Category:Things appear in game